


Clint Barton x Reader: No One Can Help

by Whiskma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint and the Reader are engaged, Multi, Reader is on the run, The Reader has been labeled a Terrorist by S.H.I.E.L.D, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskma/pseuds/Whiskma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the post events, you and Clint got engaged. Unbeknownst to them, Loki had escaped his Asguardian prison, and wanted mayhem. By regaining his powers, and simply touching you, he can control you at any time he wants.</p><p>After destroying near an entire city, you are on the run. You never wanted this. Never in your life.</p><p>After hearing the news, Clint rallied Natasha and Maria to help look for you. What happens, and how will Clint feel after he finds you, amongst different S.H.I.E.L.D agent bodies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint Barton x Reader: No One Can Help

"Put the weapon down, now," Your eyes were closed, your rifle hung by it's sash over your shoulder, and your body not in your control. Why couldn't they just understand? It wasn't your fault. None of this was your fault. It was all that damned God of Mischief's fault. Loki Laufeyson was doing this... and there was nothing you could do to stop it. When you opened your eyes, you saw lines and lines of S.H.I.E.L.D agents. All weapons pointed at you.

Your body felt weak, and your eyelids were very heavy. But we're you granted a rest for destroying an entire city? Between Loki making you plant several bombs in several buildings, and S.H.I.E.L.D on your case afterwards, of course you hadn't slept in a few days. Laughter ensued from your mind, only you could hear it.

"Let me show them how I say no," You clenched your fists, setting your jaw. You felt power course through your veins and muscles. You were only able to get one word from your mouth before the massacre began. Run.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blood ran down your face, your eyes were glazed over. What had he made you do? You heard footsteps from several different people coming right where you were. Your rifle was now on the ground, out of rounds, and no ammo to spare. Just a knife in your hand. The dim blue hue surrounding your body dissipated. Loki was pleased with what he had done. When you looked to where the footsteps stopped, you wanted to collapse. Maria, Natasha, and Clint. Loki cackled with joy in your mind. All you wanted to do was rewind time, and never let the damn bastard touch you. That's how it all started. Loki had escaped his Asguardian prison, and had decided to have a little fun with Earth.

You, Clint, and Natasha were all out at some restaurant, having a good time. That was the night Clint had performed on the karaoke stage. He didn't need to look at the lyrics, he knew them by heart, believe it or not. And the next part shocked you. Nearing the end of the song, he had been walking around, winking at a few people who enjoyed every minute of his voice, and finally stopped in front of you. You raised a brow, until he kneeled, still singing. A black velvet box in his hands. He opened it with his hand, and finished the song.

"(Y/n) (L/n), you have been the greatest person I could have ever asked for in any relationship. I know I'm an idiot, and I know your thoughts on relationships with friends. But this one hasn't been so bad, and between you and me. It's the best one I've ever had. But it isn't complete. Not yet. But it will be if you say yes," Everyone in the room went dead silent. No one breathed. You gently took the box from Clint's hands, and closed it, setting it on the table. Clint watched, you could see the hurt on his face. Your next move almost knocked him to the floor. You smashed your lips against his, making him stand with you. When you pulled you head away, Clint blinked a few times. You took the mic from his hands.

"That means yes," Everyone in the restaurant cheered, Natasha gave you both a hug. People all around were congratulating you. One person in paticular smiled, kissed the back of your hand, told Clint he was a very lucky man, and left. You both were too happy to notice how this person looked in paticular. You only noticed that his touch was cold, very cold.

It was so obvious who it had been now, but it was too late to do anything anymore. Way too late. The God's laughing dimmed to a low chuckle.

"Oh I wonder what he thinks of you now... Let's show him how far you're willing to go!" As Clint slowly advanced towards you, your body began moving as well. Your hand moved over the ring, your eyes wide. Clint approached you, his arms bent slightly.

"No..." You whispered this word several times. Until your fingers touched it. "No," Now you were speaking in scared tones. Twist twist twist. Clint looked at you, his normal professional look was replaced with fear. He still wasn't close enough to see what Loki was making you do. Tears brimmed your eyes. "No!" You were now shouting. The ring was off. It was so beautiful. A golden band with an encryption: I will love you, always. Clint was now close enough to see the ring in your hands, his eyes wide. Your eyes were closed tightly shut. You were trying your best to stop all of this. But your body moved. Your threw the ring, your tears overflowing, and mixing with the blood of the fallen. Clint watched the ring fly through the air, and land in a pool of blood. Your were shouting now.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU'RE DEAD!!! YOU HEAR ME?! DEAD!!!" Loki cackled.

"Well, before you snap my neck with all your Midguardian strength, let's have one more game for the day," You dropped to your knees, hugging your arms, and crying out. Your grip ripping at the cloth you wore. Tears fell, words were shouted out. Clint was still standing there, watching you. His own tears falling. Natasha ran to Clint's side, Maria ran past them both, her gun at her side.

"(L/n)... your... coming with us," Your body shook with rage and anger, but not towards Nat, or Maria, or Clint. No. You wanted blood. The blood of a God.

"Naughty girl, I just may have to punish you for that..." You quickly looked to Maria, your body began to glow again.

"Go, get out of here," Maria quickly pointed her gun at you. You grit your teeth. "You don't understand, if you don't leave bad things are going to happen!" Your iris' turned from their normal (e/c) to a vivid blue. "Oh you don't know the half of it," Maria took one shot, but your body had moved so fast it made your own head spin. You were right behind her, your knife plunged into her back. Nat snapped her head up, your face was twisted, it was clearly not yours.


End file.
